


Cool

by Bloomingflowers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I dont know how to tag, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaeil - Freeform, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, and brought it back, but - Freeform, idk - Freeform, mark if you squint, pls, pls i literally abandoned this, taejohn, taeyong being goals, they drink if you squint, tohnny, whats taeils and johnny ship name??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomingflowers/pseuds/Bloomingflowers
Summary: But even when he hit peace, when he no longer cried about him, when he no longer was reminded of him,when he finally moved on and created another life without him, the thought of seeing johnny again never crossed his mind. Especially right in front of him, holding hands with someone else as they compare cans of sauce.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> song inspo. cool by gwen stefani 
> 
> i hope you like it!! its short and was abandoned so if its bad pls tell me it is so i can learn owo 
> 
> also i dont think there will be more chapters to this so enjoy !!

Jaehyun can remember the last time he saw him. The way his eyebrows came together in confusion, his eyes hollow as his voice raised. He remembers the day he decided he wasn't in it anymore and neither was he, as the fighting grew from small funny disputes to feelings being hurt. He remembers the way they’d apologize, each apology meant less as they became the daily routine. What caused the fights? he wasn't sure. But he knew who took the first step to end them, and that broke his heart. He didn't understand why the world was cruel to them but he knew they weren’t made to last anymore. 

He can remember the months that came after that. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t think without thinking of johnny. Without thinking of his tears as they agreed to end it. Thinking of what their relationship was before those tortured weeks, how Johnny would hog the blankets at night, when they would lay on the couch on their phones, the only interaction was johnny's hand slowly rubbing circles on his waist, jaehyun occasionally showing him videos he’d think he’d like and johnny doing it back. The comfort their relationship gave off was something that Jaehyun appreciated, adored and just completely longed for. He hated that it was wasted, he hated that when trying to look for a fault in Johnny, there just wasn’t any. He couldn’t hate Johnny and that was something he came to realize. 

But even when he hit peace, when he no longer cried about him, when he no longer was reminded of him,when he finally moved on and created another life without him, the thought of seeing johnny again never crossed his mind. Especially right in front of him, holding hands with someone else as they compare cans of sauce. 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun thought he whispered until Johnny turns around to the voice calling him. Once they make eye contact, Jaehyun feels his grip on the cart tighten. 

“Jae?” Johnny walks towards him, a smile playing on his face and jaehyun doesnt feel as tense. 

‘His hair is a lot shorter.’ he thought, it no longer covered his eyes, the twinkle that he seemed to never grow out of since they were children.

“Oh my god! Jae! Woah!” When johnny comes close enough he reaches out for a hug to which jaehyun, to his surprise, hugs back instantly. The familiar warmth feels as comforting as always and jaehyun smiles. 

“I cant believe its you!” Jaehyun exclaims, warmth spreading through his chest, as he notices the stranger behind the tall man who was confused yet still smiling softly. 

“Hello, Im Jaehyun.” He says with a smile as he reaches his hand out behind Johnny and he immediately turns back to the guy. 

“Oh! Yes! Jaehyun, this is my fiancé, Taeil” Johnny looks down at him and smiles. Taeil smiles and takes jaehyun’s hand. 

“Taeil, this is an old friend, Jaehyun.” He smiles at them as they greet each other. 

Before, Jaehyun thinks he wouldn’t react the way he did just now. He would’ve cried and ran,but truth be told, hearing that they were engaged, made the warmth expand even more. Jaehyun never wanted anything but the best for the other, and from the way the couple looked at one another, love glazed in their eyes, he knew that this was it. Of course, Jaehyun still loved Johnny, he came to accept that johnny will always own a part of his heart, but Johnny was one of his best friends before anything else. To see that Johnny didnt seem to hold no grudge against him felt like a relief, to see that he had moved on as well was an even bigger relief. 

“How long has it been since you guys have seen each other?” Taeil asked.  
The pair looked at each other before Johnny answers, “Four years?” He estimates and Taeil gasps. 

“Oh wow, that's been awhile, you guys should catch up!” Taeil suggests.  
Before Jaehyun can reply, he feels a hand on his back as someone reaches into the cart and looks up with a smile. 

“whats going on?” Taeyong whispers to him and Jaehyun chuckles. 

“Tae, this is Johnny my old friend and Taeil his fiancé. Guys, Taeyong my husband.” Jaehyun introduces with a bright smile. Taeyong reaches and greets them both individually. 

They continue a conversation for a couple minutes, Jaehyun hasnt felt this excited in awhile, he thinks as Johnny tells him about their younger friend Mark graduating college. It hadnt hit Jaehyun how real this was. He never imagined being able to talk like this with him again, everything was so normal, casual, easy. It felt like the old fun times were coming back and Jaehyun wasnt ready to let go of that again. 

“Hey, actually, we were just planning a little dinner, Taeyong likes to try out new recipes from this cookbook, if you guys aren't busy maybe you could join us?” Jaehyun asked as taeyong nodded in agreement.  
Taeil looks at johnny with a smile and a nod. 

“we would love to!”

“Great! You can come around seven, i’ll let Jaehyun give you the directions, the lines are getting long, we should line up!” He says and Taeil agrees, letting Johnny know he will be lining up too.  
Jaehyun and Johnny are left alone in the aisle as Johnny gives Jaehyun his phone number.

“You know,” Johnny says looking down at his phone, “I’ve always wanted to catch up with you again, but I always thought you hated me.” Johnny looks up at him and Jaehyun feels his heart break just a little. Never did he want that. Never did he want for Johnny to think he hated him and he couldn't speak to him. Johnny was there for him, since the beginning, through the good and bad, held him when things got tough and Jaehyun was never able to repay him for that. 

Jaehyun lightly frowns, “I could never hate you, Johnny. You were my best friend.”

Johnny smiles. “Im glad were on the same page about that.” He chuckles. 

They silently walk towards their loved ones, who are in a deep conversation of the upcoming wedding. Jaehyun felt the need to apologize, for leaving, for not being able to understand, for everything. But should he? or should he just leave as it was? Pretend as though it never happened?

“Okay! Well Jaehyun gave you guys the address! See you guys at 7!” Taeyong smiles brightly, hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder as they watched the couple wave goodbye and climb in their car. 

“Thats the Johnny guy right?” Taeyong says from the passenger seat as he lower the music down.  
“Yeah, that was him” He keeps his eyes on the road as Taeyong grabs his hand and squeezes. 

“We dont have to do this if you dont want to, we can always say its not the best time.” Jaehyun chuckles. 

“Tae, it was years ago. Besides i have you by my side, I won't have anything to worry about.” It stays silent before he speaks up again. “We talked alil in the store, he said he thought I hated him.” 

“Really? Did you guys talk about it?” 

“Should we have talked about it?” Jaehyun asked as he parks and gets the bags. 

“I think… I think it would be a good closure? or a good ‘begin again’. It ruined your friendship and stuff right? Maybe if you guys talked it out, it could help you guys get close again.” 

“How are you so calm about this?” Jaehyun asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I know you love me. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. But I also remember when you said it killed you that you lost one of your best friends.” Taeyong ran a hand through his hair. 

“Youre my best friend though.” Jaehyun whispers. 

“You know what I mean… you could use more friends, especially childhood friends, and i could use another friend and Taeil is really nice.” Taeyong says.They stay like this in silence before taeyong speaks up again.

“I-I know how much he meant to you, as a friend so I don't care if you guys dated, i trust you.” He whispers.

as they walked inside their home jaehyun couldnt think about anything other than his love for Taeyong. Everything about him makes him wonder what caused the world to give him such a beautiful boy. His beautiful and caring heart, his cheesy suggestions, his sometimes annoying nagging, everything. Everything he had Jaehyun was thankful for. Maybe the universe planned this since him and johnny, maybe johnny felt the same way about taeil. Come to think of it, Taeyong came into his life only 3 months after the breakup. When he came into his life, slowly, the urge to run back to him went away and replaced with warmth. When they began dating, 4 months after meeting, Jaehyun tried to compare them, but he couldn't. Taeyong was different, he knew this, he was the one.  
They stay wrapped around each other, Taeyong swaying them to the nonexistent music as jaehyun buried his face at the crook of his neck, his eyes closed as he tries but fails to imagine a world without Taeyong.  
“I'm so lazy~” Taeyong weakly shoves Jaehyun and scurries to the kitchen. Jaehyun follows and huffs loudly. “I need to make the dinner! You cant be mad, you gave me this responsibility.” He laughs and preps the oven. 

After an hour, they got showered and ready while the food finished baking. Saying he felt anxious was an understatement. Tae was right, Jaehyun missed Johnny. Not in a romantic way, but he missed his best friend, and to know he was one of the reasons that they no longer talked, still hurt. He fiddles with his collar as he imagines Johnny rejecting his ‘friends again?’ offer.  
Taeyong pokes his head in, “Hey, they’re here.” he says softly.  
“o-okay.”  
“Are you nervous?” Tae walks towards him, fixing his collar.  
“No.” Taeyong snorts.  
“You're so nervous right now.”  
“Shut up~” Jaehyun whines. The doorbell rings and taeyong runs towards the door. 

“Hello!” Taeil seemed excited and walked in.  
“You guys have such a nice place!”  
“Thank you! Jaehyun and I didn't really want anything fancy.”  
“Ah yes, it's very homey and comfy!” Taeil says before adding, “Oh! Johnny is parking the car but because of the party from the front everything is crowded.”  
“Oh! Babe, if we put the car in the garage, he can park on the driveway.” Jaehyun quickly agrees and calls Johnny.  
“Hey. Yeah i know they have parties all the time. Come back and park in the driveway.Yeah.No its fine!Okay, ill see you out there.” He walks out to see a car stop in front of his home, rolling the windows down, Johnny’s smiling. Deja Vu hit Jaehyun like a bag of bricks and he instantly smiles back, waving at him. 

~ He could see the younger Johnny in a muscle tee and cheap sunglasses in the hot summer invade his thoughts. When he got his first truck and made sure Jaehyun was the first person he’d let ride. The smug look on his face after Jaehyun insisted he would get a car first because “he was better at driving”. Jaehyun wasnt able to keep a mad face when Johnny began wiggling his eyebrows. The truck wasn't in the greatest condition, it sounded rusty and his a/c was broken, but the whole summer was filled with stupid trips to the gas station and the park. One night, on top of the rusty hood, laid both of them each with a popsicle in hand and their phone in other. Jaehyun was just about to show him the post when Johnny speaks up.  
“Do you think we could move in together?”  
jaehyun tried not to choke and hid his blush with his popsicle.  
“Like alone?” Johnny laughs.  
“I’d hope so? I mean like I know were both going to dorm but i don't want to have days where I don't see you, and I don't know if you’ve eaten or if you’re overall taking care of yourself because you have a habit of not doing so. Maybe if we move in together, we can take care of each other you know? And we’ve dated all through high school and i don't want college to be the reason why we break up, I just- I don't want to feel distant.”  
Jaehyun stays quiet, trying to make sure his voice isn't about to crack as he responds.  
“Will you cook?”Jaehyun asked trying to not make eye contact.  
Johnny laughed again, “Noodles?”  
“Oh my god, you really aren't helping yourself.” Jaehyun laughed.  
“We’ll work something out! I promise!” johnny put his arm around the other. ~

jaehyun watches him get out of the car with a small smile. johnny eyes the party across the street.  
“That party looks crazy.” he states with a chuckle.  
“Oh yeah! they have one every weekend. It's like a bunch of college students living there right now.” Jaehyun says staring at it as well.  
“ Reminds me of all those college parties we went to.”  
“oh god,” jaehyun cringes,”dont remind me, i get a headache just thinking about it.”  
They were pretty big party enthusiasts back in college, drinking almost every weekend. Doing their assignments throughout the week just so they can party in peace. Truly, that’s probably one of the reasons why they passed certain classes, yeah they were smart, but because partying had them actually doing their work on time. It makes jaehyun laugh at the thought.  
“what?! you should be proud of your title mr. jung! you were known as the greatest party animal !! never missing a party !! thats legendary !!”  
“and deadly! i cant believe you let me do that!”  
“aw cmon!! you know i would never let you drink more than like 5 drinks when i would go with you!, i wouldnt let you get drunk the majority of the time but i cant vouch for when i wasnt there.” they laugh knowing that when johnny would leave jaehyun go to a party on his own, he would definitely drink alot more. When it fades away they begin to walk towards the door. 

“wait.” johnny says and pulls jaehyun back.  
“lets talk.” he sounds more serious and this makes jaehyun tense up.  
“are we cool? like everything that has happened between us doesnt make you uncomfortable or like theres no hard feelings or anything like that? we dont hate each other right?” Johnny rambles. 

“uh well, i dont hate you. i was actually gonna ask you the same thing. i think we're cool right? like i feel responsible for what happened to us so if you hate me i totally un-“  
“wait what?”  
“what?”  
“jaehyun. do you feel like its your fault for us breaking up?” johnny looked at jaehyun with a hurt expression.  
“uh well yeah. cause like, i said we should break up and you looked so hurt and i felt so bad because like i knew i broke your heart and i never wanted that for you i n-“ jaehyun can feel the tears built up on his eyes and his vision gets a little blurry but his focus stays on the ground  
“ jae.” johnny holds on to his the others shoulder.  
“its not your fault. its no ones. yeah of course my heart was broken but you didnt break it. our situation did. Ive never had anything but love for you. i dont blame you at all. we just didnt work out. Things happen. it wasnt you, and it wasnt me, it was time. Please, the last thing i want is for you to carry that guilt with you. We didnt do anything to deserve that.” He pulls him in for a hug again this time jaehyun is trying to calm himself from crying but years of built up anger and regret and guilt was being washed away by johnnys reassurance.  
“johnny.” he pulls back and looks at the taller one. “can we be friends again?”  
Johnny chuckles. “jaehyun i thought youd never ask.” They laugh lightly before heading inside.  
When jaehyun enters the door he can hear the laughter of the other two as they clean and make light jokes. 

“Finally! we thought you guys ditched us and went to party!” taeil exclaims and they laugh before preparing the table. 

as they finish up dinner, talking about memories and experience and jobs and anything they can think of really, jaehyun zones out and stares that people surrounding the table. He thinks that if he were to go back in time and tell his past self what he was doing right now, his past self would not believe it and that was a bittersweet feeling. He felt grateful where he was at now, that he was able to mend something and now for some reason his life felt a little more sweet and beautiful. 

“to new friends and old! may we get closer as ever before!” Taeyong exclaims as he pushes his wine glass up and cheers. everyone laughs lightly and puts their drinks up. Jaehyun and Johnny were cool now. 

j


End file.
